This invention relates to a hanger hook which has particular utility for hanging a birdfeeder, particularly a birdfeeder of the type disclosed in Clarke U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,132 issued May 25, 1982, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. However, the utility of the inventive hook is not limited to hanging a birdfeeder. Another use would be for hanging plants in baskets, for example, from tree branches.
A birdfeeder according to the Clarke patent is highly resistant to attempts by squirrels to gain access to seed therein. It has been found that squirrels pick up the challenge of attempting to gain entry into the feeder. Sometimes this attempt takes the form of an effort to dislodge the feeder from its moorings so as to cause it to drop to the ground.
It is an important object of the present invention to provide a simple hook for hanging a bird feeder or other device from a tree branch or similar extension in extremely simple fashion.
It is an important object to provide a simple hook for hanging the feeder, planter, and the like from a tree branch in such a manner that the efforts of squirrels, raccoons, and the like to disassemble or dislodge the birdfeeder hanger from the hook or the hook from the branch will be effectively thwarted.
It is another important object of the invention to provide a simple hook which is hangable from a tree branch in extremely simple fashion, and which is easily removable, but not by squirrels, raccoons, and the like.
It is a further important object of the invention to provide a simple hook which, while hanging form a branch as aforesaid, can easily have a birdfeeder hung therefrom in such fashion that the birdfeeder can easily be removed from the hanger, but not by a squirrel, a raccoon, and the like. It is still another important object of the invention to provide a plurality of simple hooks for hanging the feeder from tree branches or other extensions having diameters of about 2 inches (5.1 cm), or about 1.5 inches (3.8 cm) or about 1 inch (2.5 cm).
The foregoing and additional objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.